


Bad

by WahlBuilder



Series: Loved [2]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: They have a bad day, but Eddie is there to comfort them.





	Bad

They feel bad. Alone. There are few things more horrible than being alone. It is the absence of sensations, a dullness to the whole universe. Not gray but a lack of color. A pull into a black hole, only that black hole is inside them. _They_ are that black hole. Sucking in colors, tastes, sounds.

A leech.

A parasite.

They hurt people in the past. Again and again—because they were angry and afraid, because they didn’t understand…

Excuses.

They are _bad_.

They hurt Eddie. Leech out his time, his love. Eddie could have been looking for someone else, trying to be happy—but instead he has to take care of them. Give them attention, touches, protection… Love.

A parasite.

They slink away from Eddie onto the edge of the bed.

Eddie gets sick in the mornings, he is oversensitive. Favorite food is not good anymore. He worries. Doesn’t sleep well. All because of them. Because they were selfish and asked this of him. To have another baby together.

Parasite.

Bad symbiote.

Others are good to their hosts. Take care of them, love them. Others are good.

“ _You_ are good.”

They can’t pull themself together, slipping through the threads in the sheets—but they reach out their tendrils to Eddie and hate themself for it.

Eddie moves across the bed, scoops them up—every drip—and presses them close to his chest. They feel his heartbeat. They want _in_. It’s warm and safe and good inside him.

“You are not bad,” Eddie murmurs. They sweep a tendril over his lips, but they don’t know whether to silence him or to feel his words. His eyes are wet, and they hate themself for it, too, because it’s—

“I love you.”

They want to move away again. To leave. To… float in the air like vapor.

**“Bad.”**

“No. Never. Come back to me. Let me fill you with love.”

They want to. It’s so tempting, so good—but they deny themself this.

“Why, love?”

**“Unworthy.”**

Eddie presses his face into them, and they feel… Salt, sliding into them, mixing in with them.

Their fault.

“Bad days will come and fade again.” Eddie’s voice is quiet, and vibrations from his words carry into them. “They don’t make you bad. You are good, my love. We’ll get through this together.”

They touch him all over, card thin threads through his soft hair, feel down the nape of his neck, his spine, over his ribs. Over his belly. Feel his heartbeat—and the growing presence of their baby.

They feel Eddie’s smile, too, gentle, coloring the world. “I think I am supposed to be the moody one here.”

They press a kiss to his mouth, and Eddie responds with a sigh, and they open up to him just as he opens up to them, and they bask in the glow of his tenderness and love and…

No black hole can make it run dry.

**“Love you, too, Eddie.”**


End file.
